goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen gets grounded BIG TIME!
"Stephen gets grounded BIG TIME!" is a GoAnimate video uploaded to YouTube by a user named Maria Baeza on July 27th, 2013. It is Behavior Card Day at Stephen Larson's school. Stephen is given a red card, meaning that he's been expelled. He goes to the principal's office and the principal scolds him for all the bad things that he did. At home, he tells Eric that he got expelled and Eric grounds him for an impossibly long period of time. However, Stephen's friend, a Polish-speaking girl named Wolowska, tries to tell Stephen that it's okay, but because she speaks Polish and not English, it becomes difficult for Stephen to not get any punishments. Before they know it, a few people arrive and punish Stephen for getting expelled by preventing him from getting any Mario-related items, taking away his privileges to go to the video game store, taking away his privileges to go to any fast food places, making him eat stuff that he doesn't like (even though Wolowska admits that she likes the food that Stephen doesn't like), making him watch non-Mario related shows and children's shows, making him play non-Mario related video games, and selling his Mario-related things. Stephen is upset that he has to watch non-Mario related shows and children's shows, but Wolowska tells him that he'll get used to them. Transcript Edwvazquez: "Good morning, class. We have 3 weeks till school starts, and today is behavior cards day. The cards given are different colors and different things will happen to you. Here are the card colors. Purple means you get to graduate from school early. Blue means you'll spend the first week off at school. Cyan means you'll spend the first day off at school. Green means nothing will happen to you. Yellow means you get detention for only 10 minutes. Orange means you get detention for the rest of the day. And Red means you're suspended and expelled from this school forever. Here are your cards now." VWeekends97: "Yay! I got purple, along with XxDavidMxx, AnthonetheDisneyGuy, and beautybeauty95!" beautybeauty95: "We get to go home now!" NuttyComedian: "I got blue, which means I take the first week off of school." Takashi2000: "I got cyan, which means I get the first day off of school." SuperMatt2003: "We got green, which means nothing will happen to us today." JoyceandJane94: "We're normal." Stephen: "Oh no! My card is red, which means I'm in dead meat. Edwvazquez, can you give me another chance?" Edwvazquez: "No! You're the worst student ever! Go to the principal's office now!" Stephen: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Cut to: the Principal's office Principal: "Stephen, what brings you here?" Stephen: "Today was behavior cards day and I got a red card." Principal: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Stephen you were forced to come here for cutting class, making fake video game openings, sleeping in class, cussing at teachers, trashing the school like a dump, beating up students, changing the school name to Mario Kart Wii and killing Veruca Salt. You're the worst student ever in the history of this school. You're in dead meat! You're completely expelled forever! Go home now!" Eric: "How was your day?" Stephen: "Not good. It was behavior cards day and I got a red card." Eric: "Stephen Larson, how dare you get into dead meat and expelled from school forever! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for eternity and I mean it!" Wolowska Marczewska: (in Polish) "Don't hurt Stephen. I don't like red either." Eric: "Wolowska Marczewska, this is a bad time to give Stephen a better life. I'm gonna call VWeekends97 and his friends to come over here." (45 minutes later) Eric: "Look, someone's here to see you." Edwvazquez: "I'm Edwvazquez, in animation known as Mr. George, I am so mad at you for what you did to deserve that red card." VWeekends97: "I'm VWeekends97, I heard that you were expelled for getting a red card for making fake video game openings." AnthonetheDisneyGuy: "I'm AnthonetheDisneyGuy, you are a very bad bad bad bad television user and communicator!" XxDavidMxX: "I'm XxDavidMxX, I am so fed up with you making fake video game openings after you were told not to." JoyceandJane94: "I'm JoyceandJane94, I hate you and all your fake video game openings." Takashi2000: "I'm Takashi2000! I am so angry at you for leaving nonsense words on TV, you bad bad bad bad bad boy!" NuttyComedian: "I'm NuttyComedian, you strongly have no business making fake video game openings." SuperMatt2003: "I am SuperMatt2003, I am not subscribing to you, why? Because I'm not one of your fans, unlike Wolowska Marczewska, that hot and sexy girlfriend of yours." Beautybeauty95: "I'm beautybeauty95! You are a bad bad bad bad bad bad puny bully!" Mike Teavee: "I'm Mike Teavee, you will forget your memories captured by Super Mario for the rest of your natural born life!" Mrs. Jackie: "I'm Mrs. Jackie, I agree with Mike Teavee. You will forget about Mario for the rest of your natural born life." Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike, I also think you're the worst student ever of mine!" Noodle: "I'm Noodle." Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung." Foo: "I'm Foo." B.B. Jammies: "I'm B.B. Jammies." Custard: "And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums. We'll donate all your Mario stuff to the Save-Um Central so you won't get them back for the rest of your natural born life." Mike Teavee: "And for punishment, there will be no fake video game stuff, no Mario movies or shows, no Mario video games, and no Mario store as well!" Beautybeauty95: "You've totally lost trips to GameStop as well!" SuperMatt2003: "No McDonald's, no Burger King, No Zaxby's, no Taco Bell, no Subway, no Wendy's, no Jack-In-The-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no Quiznos, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Pizza Hut, no Sonic, no KFC, no Chick-Fil-A, no Arby's, no Applebee's, no Sbarro, no Dunkin' Donuts, no Golden Corral, no A&W, No Carl's Junior, no Popeye's, no Outback, no Long John Silver's, no Chili's, no Rally's, no IHOP, no Dairy Queen, and no Five Guys as well." NuttyComedian: "The only things you're allowed to eat are boiled soup, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruit, eggs, and prunes." Stephen: "NO! I hate boiled soup, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruit, eggs, and prunes." Wolowska: (in Polish) "I also told you that I only like boiled soup." Takashi2000: "Too bad, Stephen and Wolowska! Those are the only things you will eat for the rest of your natural born life." JoyceandJane94: "You will be forced to watch non-Mario movies and TV shows like Two and a Half Men, Yogi Bear, Brave, Family Matters, Step-by-Step, The Big Bang Theory, Happy Days, Full House, LOST, Toy Story 3, The Cleveland Show, and many more not Mario." Custard: "You will also be forced to watch baby shows like Teletubbies, Blue's Clues, Sesame Street, Dora the Explorer and more children's shows not related to Mario. That includes our show which is The Save-Ums." AnthonetheDisneyGuy: "You will also be playing non-Mario video games like Sonic the Hedgehog, F-Zero GX, Pokemon, Epic Mickey, Ninjago, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and many more not Mario." VWeekends97: "We'll be selling every Mario game you have so that you won't get them back for the rest of your life!" Edwvazquez: "Now start watching those baby and prime time shows not from Mario and playing those non-Mario video games for the rest of your life!" Eric: "I agree with Edwvazquez! Now start watching those baby and prime time shows not from Mario, or you'll be grounded even more!" Stephen: (sitting on the couch with Wolowska in front of the TV) "Looks like I have to watch what I'm strongly forced to watch for the rest of my natural born life." Wolowska: (in Polish) "Don't worry, you have to enjoy these shows." TV Announcer: "A new episode of LOST is coming up next, only on ABC." Wolowska: (in Polish) "See?" Video Category:Grounded Videos Category:Article stubs